Some things the same
by randomchick51
Summary: How Chris and Bianca meet in the new future, along with small adventures for the other characters. Read authors note for further explination. Rated T for language. Includes characters from comics.
1. Some Things The Same

**Some Things The Same**

**Author's note: My very first time writing for Charmed, so please forgive me if I have people out of character. I like to imagine that even if the future changed, that Chris would still be with Bianca, and this would be the first time they meet in the new future. Set in 2018 in the good future. I have Bianca 4 years older than Chris, and because in the finale, when Phoebe and Coop were leaving, Billie was with their kids, so I have her in here.**

**Warnings: probable ooc, slight spoiler for Chris Crossed, minor cussing.**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own Chris, or anything else related to Charmed.**

**.oOo.**

"Are you sure we should go after the Phoenixes?" Phoebe said, "I mean…" She glanced at the now fourteen year old Chris, who was trying to teach his sister to orb objects that were moving, which was really just an excuse to throw things at her.

"Why wouldn't we?" Billie asked, "They're assassins. They've killed witches before, and they will probably do it again. They just attacked one of Wyatt's charges."

"Chris's fiancé in the future is a Phoenix," Paige said.

"We never got the full story, but we think that Wyatt hired her to kill Chris, but she fell in love with him instead. Then she must have changed sides for him." Piper said.

"They probably began to rebel against Wyatt soon after that," Phoebe said.

"And eventually formed the plan for Chris to come to the past and save Wyatt," Paige finished.

"Plus, they are still witches. They shouldn't die just because of the coven they were born into," Piper pointed out.

"Okay," Billie said, "how about we orb in, use the stun potions, and ask if anyone wants to join our side; if they don't we vanquish them."

"Sounds okay," the sisters said in unison. Chris stopped throwing things at his sister, and ran over to Piper.

"Can I come?" he asked, "You still haven't let me help vanquish any demons, but Wyatt got to when he was twelve. It's not fair."

"I know, Chris," Piper said, "maybe next time."

"Mom!" Chris complained.

"Chris, with your brother, father, and uncles busy, we need you to stay here and protect your sister and your cousins," Paige said gently.

"Nice to know I'm your fifth choice," Chris muttered under his breath, and then said clearly, "Fine."

"Okay, sweetie, what do you do if a demon attacks while we're gone?" Piper asked.

"Call for Wyatt, and use my telekinesis to hold the demon back until he gets here," Chris recited what his mother and aunts told him every time they left to vanquish a demon.

"Good boy," Piper said, "We'll be back soon." She went to hook arms with Paige, and they orbed out.

"Okay, Melinda," he said to his sister as he telekinetically lifted a ball, "try to orb this back to me." He threw the ball to his sister.

"Ball!" she said with force as she moved her hand as if to throw the ball at Chris. The ball was consumed with white lights, and then changed direction and started to fly towards Chris. He stopped it in midair and smiled to his sister. "I did it!" she screamed with joy.

"Nice job," he said, as his cousins started to clap for Melinda. "Let's try again to make sure it wasn't a fluke." He threw the ball again. It sailed through the air a hit a demon, just as it shimmered in.

"Hello, children," it sneered as it formed energy ball.

"Wyatt!" Chris called. "Guys, go to your rooms." Chris telekinetically flung the demon to the wall as Melinda orbed herself and Henry Jr. upstairs, the twins orbed up as well, and Phoebe's three girls used their cupid powers to beam upstairs.

.oOo.

Wyatt orbed out of the way of the arrow that one of the dark lighters had shot at him. "Damn it," he muttered, "Five dark lighters. This charge better be a really powerful white lighter in the future." He flung telekinetically a dark lighter aside, and raised his force field to protect himself from another arrow. _Wyatt!_ He heard Chris call. He wanted to help his brother, but he couldn't just abandon his charge. "One second little buddy," he muttered.

"Crossbow!" he called and it orbed in to his hand. He shot one dark lighter, and five more orbed in as back up. One had the sense not to attack Wyatt, but to go to his charge. "Crap," he muttered.

.oOo.

The girls orbed in to see many of the Phoenixes talking to each other about their newest target. One of them, who Piper recognized as Bianca's mother, noticed them and threw an energy ball. Piper froze the ball as Phoebe, Paige, ad Billie threw the stun potions. All of the Phoenixes stopped moving, but were not frozen. They were still breathing, and could still talk.

"Okay," Piper said, stepping aside from the energy ball, "We're here to offer a deal. Do any of you want to join our side? You can use your powers for good, go to magic school, the whole shebang."

"Shebang?" Paige muttered. Piper rolled her eyes.

A young Phoenix with the bird birthmark on her left wrist looked around at the others, sighed, and said, "I'll join you, _if_ you spare my mother.

"What's your name?" Paige asked.

"Bianca. The one with the short blonde hair is my mother," she replied.

"You mean the one that threw an energy ball at us?" Billie asked.

"I apologize for that," Bianca's mother said, "But I could be useful to you. I could teach young a class on vanquishing demons at magic school."

"Traitor!" one of the others shouted. She and a few others began to recite a spell. When the spell was finished, the witches could move. All of them except for Bianca and her mother raised energy balls, aimed at the six of them.

.oOo.

**Authors note: Bum Bum BUM! Cliffhangers for all! The more reviews I get the faster I write! Please tell me how I did.**


	2. One Demon Down, Lots To Go

**One Demon Down, Lots To Go**

**Author's note: Wow, well thanks to nobody for reviewing. Here is chapter two. Until the second comic is released, I will have no idea what Phoebe's middle and youngest child's names are, so until then, I will call the middle child Penny and the youngest Patty after Grams and the mom. According to Charmed Wiki, Henry Jr. is Paige's adopted mortal child, so in this story he will not have any powers. All other names of the children come from the comics.**

**Warning: probable ooc, minor violence (vanquishing), minor cussing **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**.oOo.**

"We have to go back and help him!" Melinda said to her cousins.

"Are you insane?" Kat, one of Paige's daughters, asked. "Wyatt and Chris are two of the most powerful witches ever, and we barely have any control over our powers!"

"Little Patty can't even beam by herself yet. Wyatt and Chris can handle it by themselves," Kat's twin sister, Tamora added.

"Melinda, you're the only one that's even close to mastering your powers. None of us would stand a chance against that thing," P.J., Phoebe's oldest daughter said, trying to calm her cousin. Her point was emphasized by a crash downstairs.

"Fine, you cowards stay up here, I'm going to help my brother," Melinda said and orbed downstairs.

.oOo.

Wyatt orbed to his charge, Diana, just as the dark lighter approached her. He raised his hand and it glowed orange as he sent orbs into the dark lighter's body, then caused them to speed up at a rate that separated the atoms that made up the dark lighter. The separated molecules blew away in the wind.*

"Cool, new power," Wyatt muttered, looking at his hand. He looked down at Diana, who was hyperventilating. Wyatt realized that she didn't know about magic yet. He extended his hand and said soothingly, "Take my hand; I'm here to help you."

"No way!" she screamed, as an arrow flew by, "I'm not touching you! You just made that guy disintegrate!"

"Look, I can get you out of here," he said as he raised his force field to stop another arrow, which freaked out Diana even more.

"I'm not going anywhere with you until you explain what the hell is happening!" she screamed.

"I can't explain with all these demons around, please take my hand," he pleaded.

"Demons?' she asked in a small voice, as she shied away, backing out of the force field.

"Fine, we'll do it your way," Wyatt said as he set away to vanquishing the dark lighters. _Wyatt!_ He heard Chris yell again. "As soon as I can," he muttered.

.oOo.

The energy balls flew towards them. Piper used a combination of blowing up and freezing to stop the ones in her direction. Phoebe used her empathy power, which had returned by now, to channel the attacks back. Billie used her telekinesis to throw the balls back to the attackers, and Paige did the same with her telekinetic orbing. Bianca and her mother however, did not have such defenses. They blew up and reformed over and over before they could form their own energy balls.

The attacks were coming too fast for the girls to try and throw the vanquishing potions; they had to play strictly defense. What's worse, every time Phoebe, Paige or Billie sent back an energy ball, the Phoenix they hit would just reform.

"I think we're stuck," Piper yelled.

"No," Bianca said before she blew up and reformed. "they'll run out"- blow up, reform- " of energy"- blow up, reform- "before you do."

"Yeah, and what about you two?" Piper asked.

"Hope we can last," her mother said before blowing up.

.oOo.

Chris flung the demon into the grandfather clock and cringed. It really was getting expensive to keep repairing that thing. "Wyatt!" he called again. He was relieved when he finally saw orbs forming next to him.

"Melina?' he screamed when realized it was her and not Wyatt, "What are you doing down here?"

"Helping you!" she screamed back. "Where's Wyatt?"

"I don't know" Chris replied as he flung the demon back again.

"Well, how do we kill it?" she asked.

"I don't know!"

"Do you know anything?" she screamed. The demon threw an energy ball towards the two of them. "Energy ball!" she yelled, and sent it into the wall.

"Try and aim at the demon next time," Chris said, "Wait! I have an idea!" He raised his hand and clenched his fist. The demon fell to its knees and screamed in agony as it clutched its chest. Chris had a strange feeling of de ja' vu. Little did he know that his twenty-two-year-old self had done the exact same thing to a Valkyrie in 2004.

"What did you do?" Melinda asked after the demon exploded.

"I crushed his heart," he replied as he tried to shake the feeling that he had done that before. "Wait," he said, "Can you sense that?"

"Sense what?" Melinda asked. She still hadn't mastered sensing.

"Mom's in trouble," he said as he grabbed his sister's arm and orbed.

.oOo.

**Author's note: You know, I would really LOVE it if SOMEONE reviewed. This is my first story for anything other than White Collar, and I really want to know how I'm doing.**

*** That is one of Wyatt's powers. He uses it in the episode Imaginary Fiends. **


	3. Well Done

**Well Done**

**Author's note: Thank you littleprincess225, KMT, and Misa3000 for favoriting this story! Also thanks to Misa3000, Taylor, SimpleMan79, and Jane for reviewing! One more thanks to KMT for adding both the story and me to favorites and alert! Now I know that people are reading and that people like my story. I want to explain some things that have been happening in the story. I know Chris, Bianca, and Wyatt may seem out of character, but with the changes they make whenever they go to the past would have some impact on how they were raised, which would result in some changes in personality. Also, with the last chapter, I realize it may have been unrealistic for the children to not have mastered their powers, but with the twins being half mortal, and Phoebe's youngest probably being around seven at this point, it would make sense to me for them to not have total confidence in their powers.**

**Warning: Probable ooc**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Charmed, Chris would NOT be dead.**

**.oOo.**

Wyatt telekinetically threw a pipe into the stomach of the last dark lighter. As he burst into flames, Wyatt turned to Diana. She was crouching down next to a building, with her head in her hands. He walked to her and gently put his hand on her shoulder. She looked up at him with tear filled eyes.

"I'm so confused," she said, "how is any of this possible?"

"Do you believe in magic?" he asked gently.

"Magic? No," she said, "I'm a scientist. There's no such thing as magic."

"Diana, I know this is a lot to take in, but magic is real," he said, "Everything I just did proves it."

"Were those really demons?" she asked.

"Not really. They're a special type. They're called dark lighters. They go around killing White lighters and future White lighters."

"What is a white lighter?" she asked.

"They do a lot of things, but mostly they are like guardian angles to witches and future white lighters. Before you ask, not all witches are evil. We only protect the good ones."

"So, I'm a witch?" she asked.

"No, you're a future white lighter," he said.

"How do you become one?" she asked.

"If a person does something that really contributes to good in their life, after they die they will be given the choice between moving on into the afterlife and becoming a white lighter. Look, I would love to stay and answer all of your questions, but another one of my other charges has been calling me. I don't think I should leave you alone, in case more dark lighters come, so I'm going to leave you with my dad. He's at a place that demons can't get to and he can answer your questions. Is that okay?"

"Okay," she said. She finally took Wyatt's hand, and they orbed to magic school.

.oOo.

Leo sat at his desk, writing a note to the parents of a young witch who had cast a spell to make everything her teacher say literally come out as "Blah, blah, blah" as a prank. He wished he could be teaching a class at that moment instead of writing a letter that probably wouldn't help.

He smiled when he saw the orbs appear in his office. When he saw who it was he greeted his son, "Hello Wyatt. Who is this?" He gestured towards Diana.

"Dad," Wyatt replied quickly, "this is my charge, Diana. Could you keep an eye on her and answer some questions while I check on Chris?"

"Of course," Leo said, happy for the break. "What's wrong with Chris?"

"Don't know yet," Wyatt said as he orbed away.

Leo leaned on his desk, "So Diana, what are these questions Wyatt mentioned?"

"Where do I start?" she asked.

.oOo.

"I still don't get it," Tamora said, pacing. "What idiot demon would just shimmer in here?"

"Idiot isn't a nice word," P.J. said quietly.

"Well it is an idiot!" Kat said, "Mom, Aunt Phoebe, and Aunt Piper are the Charmed Ones! What demon would try and take them on by themselves?"

"Not to mention Ms. Billie and Uncle Coop!" Tamora added, "And Wyatt, who is supposed to be like, the most powerful magical being ever!"

"Let's think about this logically," P.J. said.

"Maybe it knew that they weren't home," Penny said.

"That makes sense," P.J. said, "Take out the next generation of powerful witches when they aren't in full control of their powers and those are in control of them aren't around"

"That wouldn't work," Kat said, "Chris is in control and Melinda is really getting the hang of it. So are you P.J."

"According to the Book of Shadows, it wouldn't be the first time that demons spent a long time studying our personalities. Maybe they knew if a demon came the stronger ones would stay to fight it, while everyone else left," Tamora said.

"Maybe the point of that demon was to separate us," P.J. said catching on.

"Well done children, well done" said a voice from behind. Everyone turned to see twenty demons shimmer in.

.oOo.

Chris and Melinda had orbed in behind the Phoenixes to see the battle raging on.

"What do we do?" Melinda whispered nervously. They both turned to see Wyatt orb in.

"Finally," Chris said, "Call for the potions."

"Potions!" all three chorused. The potions that the girls carried with them were consumed with orbs, which caused the Phoenixes to finally turn around. Chris, Wyatt, and Melinda threw the potions that they had orbed to themselves, and Phoebe, Paige, Piper, and Billie threw the potions that they still had. All of the Phoenixes, except Bianca and her mother burst into flames.

"Can they reform after that?" Phoebe asked.

"No," Bianca's mother said, "Not even they can withstand a potion mixed with charmed magic."

"I'm curious," Billie said, "why did you betray your own coven so easily?"

"Bianca doesn't like killing," Phoebe said.

"Empath?" Bianca asked. Phoebe nodded. "Hm. That's going to get annoying. But it's not just that. I'm tired of being evil. You can't trust anybody."

"Another demon paid us to attack your son's charge. We couldn't figure out why. It would be suicide," Bianca's mother said.

"Stop talking!" Paige said. The others looked at her and saw that she was trying to sense someone. Wyatt, Chris, and Melinda quickly followed suit.

"We need to go home," they all said.

.oOo.

**Author's note: I'm going to make up a demon to be behind this all. I would appreciate ideas on what to name it! Thank you again to everyone who reviewed, and feel free to do it again!**


	4. On Our Side

**On Our Side**

**Author's note: I'm so sorry for not updating in a while! I feel horrible for leaving you guys hanging. Thanks again to everyone who reviewed, and thanks to SeddieShortBus for suggesting the demon's name. For Phoebe's children, I'm going off of what Charmed wiki says a cupids powers are, but they aren't going to work on other cupids. Sorry again for not updating.**

**Warning: probable ooc**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to charmed.**

**.oOo.**

"I really didn't expect you to figure out my plan so quickly," the demon said, "But then again, you are of charmed blood, and no demon has outsmarted them yet. No matter, the pain of losing children will destroy them, and because your parent's powers are tied to their emotions, I will be able to kill them." He and the other demons summoned energy balls and smiled.

P.J. looked down at her cupid ring, closed her eyes, and muttered, "Come on, come on, work." When she opened her eyes again, the ring was glowing softly and everyone except her and her sisters had frozen. "Yes!" she muttered. "Penny, go get the Book of Shadows,"

As soon as she said that, the book beamed into her hands. "Cool," she said. She set the book down and started to flip the pages until she found the demon. "His name is Kemrol. He's an upper level demon who hasn't had much activity lately, but it says he takes his time to formulate plans that target powerful magical beings. I'm surprised he hasn't gone after mom, Aunt Piper, Aunt Paige, and Ms. Billie before. There's a vanquishing potion here. Let me try something." P.J. called for all ingredients for the potion and they beamed to the floor in front of her. She and her sisters set to work on making the potion.

"How long will they stay frozen?' Penny asked as she grabbed a hand full of hemlock root.

"Just a pinch of hemlock root, Penny!" P.J. said as she grabbed her sister's hand and gave her the right amount. "I don't know how long they'll stay frozen. Hopefully long enough for us to finish this."

"Won't it only work on Kemrol?" Penny asked.

"Yes, but Aunt Piper keeps potions that mimic her exploding power in attic as a precaution. The other demons look low level, so those should work on them. Patty, why don't you go find some while Penny and I finish this?"

"Okay," the youngest sister said, and set off to look for the potions.

"That should do it," P.J. said a few minutes later, and began to fill a vial with the potion, just as Patty walked in with the other potions.

"Okay, let's do this," Penny said. The three sisters stood up and began to throw the potions. The demons screamed and burst into flames just as time unfroze.

"What happened?" Kat and Tamora asked in unison when they saw that the demons were gone and there were scorch marks in their place.

"We just vanquished the demons," P.J. said proudly.

"How?" Kat asked.

"I froze time with my ring," she replied.

Just then Piper, Phoebe, Paige, Billie, Chris, Wyatt, and Melinda orbed in, and Bianca and her mom shimmered in after them.

"Look out!" P.J. yelled when she saw them and threw some of the potions they had left at Bianca and her mother.

"Wait, no!" Piper yelled.

Chris stopped the potions in midair and said to his cousin, "They're on our side."

"Oh," P.J. said, "sorry."

"What happened here?" Piper said when she saw the scorch marks.

"I'll explain later," P.J. said, "Who's this?"

"This is Bianca and Lynn. Are you guys okay?" Piper asked.

"We're fine. They shimmered in, doesn't that make them demons?"

"We're witches," Bianca's mom, Lynn said.

"Then why can you shimmer?" P.J. asked, curious.

"We're special witches," she replied, beginning to sound annoyed.

"Well," Wyatt said, "If all you guys are okay, I'm going to get back to my charge."

"Bye," Piper said as Wyatt orbed away.

.oOo.

"Okay, so I don't get what dark lighters hope to accomplish then," Diana said to Leo, " if they kill a white lighter, then when the white lighter dies, couldn't they just become a white lighter again? And if they kill a future white lighter, then they just made them a white lighter, so what's the point?"

"Well if they kill a white lighter, the elders might decide that they don't deserve to become a white lighter again, like if they went rouge or something, plus it takes time to become a white lighter. The dark lighter might just need them to stay dead long enough to attack their charges. As for the future white lighter thing, the dark lighters try to kill them before they contribute to good, and that would prevent them from becoming a white lighter. Do you get it?"

"Not even close to getting it," Diana said, "But I would love to take the time to learn. This is all so interesting."

Wyatt orbed in just then. "Well, I can help with that. We can go back to your house and talk about this, Diana, so my dad can get back to his job,"

"Hi," she said, frowning, "Is it safe to go back with the dark lighters?"

"They won't attack when I'm with you," He said as he extended his hand.

"Okay," she said as she took his hand.

"Bye, Dad," Wyatt said as he orbed away.

.oOo.

**Author's note: Okay, all the conflict has been resolved, so the next chapter will be a wrap-up to end it, and Chris and Bianca will get to talk. I apologize again for the long wait!**


End file.
